Naruto i Pustelnik Rikudō (tom)
Naruto i Pustelnik Rikudō jest 70 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 669 Bramy śmierci formacja Aktywując swój atak na Madarę, Gai korzystając z techniki Sekizō wysyła Uchihę na ziemię i z tego wyniku pozostawia głęboki krater. Gai jednak zatrzymuje się tuż po pierwszym ciosie z powodu bólu, ale szybko przyzwyczaja się do niego i ponownie atakuje przeciwnika. Madara Uchiha akceptuje wyzwanie Gaia zauważając, że musi unikać wszelkich ataków. Rock Lee, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake i Gaara zdecydowali się na okazanie wsparcia towarzysza, powstrzymując czarne kule lecące na Gaia i stworzyć dla niego drogę przez technikę ochronną wroga. Mimo po serii ciosów, Madara zdołał podnieść się z ziemi, stwierdzając, że od walki z Hashiramą nie czuł takiego podniecenia. Tymczasem Naruto Uzumaki otwiera oczy. Rozdział 670 Początek Otwierając oczy, Naruto jest witany przez nieznaną osobę. Początkowo uważa, że nie żyje, ale Naruto szybko wstaje, aby znów kontynuować walkę. Dodając do jego dalszego zamieszania, młody człowiek nie jest w stanie pojąć, co obcy próbuje mu powiedzieć. W wyniku tych ciągle zmieniającego się dialogu, zanim może mówić tak, że Naruto może zrozumieć. Z tym objawia się starszy mężczyzna, który przedstawia się jako Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Onieśmielony, ale wciąż myśleć, Naruto słucha uważnie jak mędrzec sześciu ścieżek opowiada historię, jak jego matka — Kaguya Ōtsutsuki spożyła owoc z Shinju, jak on i jego brat walczyli z bestią, aż w końcu rozstali się. Również opowiedział historię jak jego pierworodny syn Indra został nazwany geniuszem, a Ashura został odrzucany, ale troszczył się o innych i współpracował z nimi. Ostatecznie to Ashura odziedziczył świat. Mędrzec wyjaśnił, że ich czakra odradzała się przez wieki, a czakra Ashury odrodziła się w Uzumakim. Rozdział 671 Naruto i Pustelnik Rikudō Po poinformowaniu Uzumakiego, że Ashura odrodził się w nim, zauważa też, że Sasuke miał wolę Indry. Hagoromo dodał, że poprzednimi wcieleniami jego synów byli Madara Uchiha i Hashirama Senju i wyjaśnił, że Uchiha posiadł moc Indry i Ashury, który objawia się jako rinnegan. Również dodał, że jego matka Kaguya miała moc, która doprowadziła do pychy, a nawet szaleństwa i z tego powodu ludzie obawiali się. Teraz to się dzieje z Madarą, który próbuje użyć dziesięcioogoniastego, aby uzyskać zbliżoną do tej Kaguyi. Stwierdzając, że zbyt długo był obserwatorem wydarzeń, Mędrzec zauważa, że chciałby, aby Naruto Uzumaki powstrzymał Madarę Uchihę. Tym samym przywołuje czakrę ogoniastych bestii, które Obito Uchiha przetransportował. Gdy bestie oczekiwali spełnienia dawnego proroctwa, okazuje się, iż Mędrzec przeprowadził taką samą rozmowę z Sasuke w jego podświadomości — w tym wolę Indry. Wzywając obu mężczyzn do wyciągnięcia ręce, Mędrzec przyznaje im nowe moce. Tymczasem na polu walki Madara chwali się, że Sekizō na pewno nie wystarczy, aby zabrać go w dół. Podczas, gdy poobijany Gai stwierdza, że będzie musiał użyć nocnej ćmy. Rozdział 672 Nocny Gai Gdy Gai przygotowuje swoją najsilniejszą technikę, Madara zauważa, że jest to ostatni atak przeciwnika na podstawie czakry. W momencie, w którym Naruto i Sasuke odzyskują przytomność, Rock Lee wraz z Gaarą obserwowali makabryczną walkę między Gaiem a Madarą. Kakashi przypomina sobie moment, gdy on i jego ojciec spotkali Gaia i jego ojca przed wejściem do Akademii. Natomiast Maito Gai spala ciało i emanuje ogromną aurę, a Uchiha pokazuje emocje na widok mocy przeciwnika. Nagle Gai atakuje potężnymi atakami, które całkowicie niszczą lewą stronę ciała Madary. Po tym ataku, ciało Gaia ulega rozproszeniu, a Uchiha atakuje go jedną ze swoich kul, lecz nagle zjawia się Naruto Uzumaki, który ratuje Gaia. Kładąc rękę na Gaiu powoduje, że jego ciało wraca do życia. Madara Uchiha zwraca uwagę, że Uzumaki zmienił się, chłopak wyznaje, iż czuje nową moc, z którą może zmienić świat. Rozdział 673 Przyszliśmy Madara jest zaskoczony nie znikającą czakrą Gaia i zastanawia się co zrobił Naruto. W tym momencie chłopak skacze na Uchihę i uderza go. Madara zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to dlatego, że w pełni nie jest zregenerowany, ale potem uświadamia sobie, iż to siła chłopaka wzrosła. Naruto prosi Sona o czakrę, a w tym momencie młody chłopak tworzy senjutsu — wzmocnione, Yōton z Rasenshurikenem. Madara schodzi z drogi, ponieważ atakuje techniką Rinbō: Hengoku. Jego atak okazuje się być nieskuteczny, a zarówno Uchiha jak i Shinju zostali zdławieni a w ataku. Gdy Madara spadał na ziemi słyszał głos z drzewa, aby go wchłonął. Naruto korzysta z okazji, aby wycofać się z Gaiem, podając go Gaarze i Lee zapewnia tego ostatniego, że Gai nie umrze. Gdzie indzie, Sakura dziękuje Obito za uratowanie Uzumakiego. Na innym polu bitwy, Sasuke uwalnia Tobiramę prosząc go, aby prze teleportował. Po tym jak Sasuke sam się teleportował, Madara informuje, że jest nieśmiertelny i nie może zostać pokonany. Wchodząc w tryb lisa i trzymając kunai ojca, Naruto oświadcza, że poszukuje prawdy, a obok niego pojawia się Sasuke, który obudził Rinnegana. Zauważając zmianę u obydwóch chłopców, Madara mówi im, że to będzie ostateczna walka. Rozdział 674 Rinnegan Sasuke Aby nie być gorszym, Madara kontratakuje w kierunku Naruto i Sasuke wysyłając technikę Senpō: Inton Raiha, którego jednego trafia, a drugi przechwytuje w całości. Madara zdaje sobie sprawę, że mają opracowane mechanizmy odpowiedzialne za jego Rinbō: Hengoku używa technikę i szybko przemieszcza się, aby przeformułować swą strategię. Przejmuje inicjatywę, Sasuke mówi do Naruto, aby użyć siły Hagoromo, jego kolejnej techniki wiążącą z Madarą. Choć nie chętnie przyjmuje rozkazy od rywala i przyjaciela, Naruto przygotowuje się do jednego ataku. Madara rozważa, jak podobni są on i Sasuke, zastanawiając się nad więzami rodzinnym i lamentując, że młodzieniec się nie urodził przed Obito. Tworząc Senpō: Jiton Rasengan za pomocą czakry Shukaku, który także wprowadził dodatkową korzyść w juinjutsu, on i Sasuke, który tworzy czarne Chidori postanawiają rozgryźć technikę wroga. Naruto wzywa młodego człowieka, aby powstrzymał Madarę, lecz on zabiera sharingana z oczodołu Kakashiego i przyczepia do własnego oczodołu. W tym samym czasie, ale w innym wymiarze Obito Uchiha prosi Sakurę, aby zniszczyła rinnegana. Jednakże w tym momencie przybywa Madara dzięki technice Kamui. W świecie rzeczywistym Sasuke Uchiha przecina go na pół, a w innym wymiarze Madara rzuca prętem z czakry w kierunku dziewczyny. Rozdział 675 Czego pragniesz? Reakcją na atak Madary, Obito transportuje Sakurę do rzeczywistości dla bezpieczeństwa. Dziewczyna informuje przyjaciół o Obito i Madarze, a Kakashi mówi, że Uchiha w ułamek sekundy skradł mu sharingana. Tymczasem Naruto Uzumaki przywiązań cień Madary i został swojego klon, aby pilnował. W innym wymiarze Madara Uchiha swoją dłoń w klatce piersiowej Obito, żeby odnaleźć Pieczęć Mistrza Marionetek, ale na sercu została usunięta. Zaskoczył Obito mówiąc, że był mózgiem schwytania Rin Nohary przez shinobi z krwawej mgły, a potem sprawił, że dziewczyna stała się jinchūrikim, z którego na Konohę miał być uwolniony demon, ale Kakashi Hatake przebijąc swoim Chidori złamał pieczęć. Śmierć dziewczyny sprawiło, że Obito Uchiha z opiekuńczego i współczującego stał się osobą pełen nienawiści. Madara przygotowuje się do odebrania rinnegana. Sakura Haruno powraca do rzeczywistości i tłumaczy nadchodzące zagrożenie, a potem patrzy jak Uzumaki z wykorzystaniem energii Hagoromo daje normalnego oko Kakashiemu. Gdy pomiędzy drużyną dochodzi do nostalgicznej kłótni, Hatake pamięta ich cele i Naruto Uzumaki oraz Sakura Haruno osiągnęli to o czym marzyli, a potem spytał Sasuke jaki ma cel. Uchiha, jednak waha się odpowiedzieć na pytanie. W tym momencie Kakashi Hatake wyczuwa powrót Madary razem z Obito. Z tym Hatake przypomina swoim podopiecznym o ich wspólnej pierwszej lekcji i pracy zespołowej. Rozdział 676 Nieskończony sen Madara wraca z innego wymiaru, zdobył brakujący rinnengan. Gdy Naruto zwraca się do Obito, Czarny Zetsu oświadcza, że wziął ciało Uchihy, aby ukarać go za jego odpokutowanie, a jego sukces uważa za dziecinny. W tym momencie Sakura aktywuje Byakugō no Jutsu i atakuje Madarę. Jednak jej ataki bezpośrednio nic mu nie robią, ponieważ została powstrzymana przez niewidzialną siłę. Sasuke szybko odkrywa, że teraz Madara ma przy sobie cztery cienie, a w następstwie Madara używa Chibaku Tensei i próbuje zlikwidować swych przeciwników. Naruto i Sasuke szybko kontratakują używają Bijūdama Rasenshuriken i ostateczną wersję Susanoo. Uzumaki tworzy cztery klony, które powstrzymują cztery cienie Madary. Pomimo tego Uchiha jest blisko osiągnięcia swego celu. Na jego czole ujawnia się trzecie oko, podobne do Kaguyi. Zwracając się do księżyca, Madara rzuca nieskończone Tsukuyomi, które na powierzchni księżyca odzwierciedla dōjutsu. Rozdział 677 Nieskończony bóg nocy Dōjutsu odzwierciedla się na księżyciu, i inicjuje Nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Nagle Guruguru kończy walkę mówiąc, że jego praca została wykonana przez uwolnieniem ze swego ciała Yamato, stwierdzając, że jest mu zbędny. Wkrótce na sojusz shinobi lecą meteoryty, ale Naruto poraz kolejny udaje mu się odbić meteoryty. Widząc zagrazające niebezpieczeństwo, Sasuke rusza do swych towarzyszy, gdy Madara rzuca genjutsu nad światem, uznającej, że wszystko stanie się jednym. Gdy światło podchodzi do księżyca, obracając noc w jasność, shinobi na polu bitwy, a także wszyscy ludzie i zwierzęta na całym świecie zaczynają wpadać w genjutsu odzierciedlając rinnegana. Jednakże ożywieni Hokage zostają nienaruszeni i pozostają niezdolne do niczego, ale widzą Madarę jako boga: narodzenia techniki Shin: Jukai Kōtan łączy wszystko co żyje z siłą życiową Shinju. Wyczuwając beznadziejną sytuację, Naruto udaje się do pomocy swych towarzyszy, jednak atrzymuje go Sasuke mówiąc do niego, że jednym powdem jest, żeby oni nie stali się ofiarą techniki. Był w stanie wykorzystać Susanoo jak tarcze przed techniką i gdyby opuścili schronienie padliby ofiarą techniki. Na zewnątrz Czarny Zetsu zastanawia się czy Rinnegan Sasuke przeciwstawia się Nieskończone Tsukuyomi Madary. Tymczasie Minato, który pojawił się w Konosze, aby odnaleść kulę Madary, przygląda się jak obywatele otoczeni przez Shinju i zastanawia się co tutaj zachodzi. Rozdział 678 Moja wola Cały świat okazuje się być uwięziony w Nieskończone Tsukuyomi, z wyjątkiem drużyny 7. Sakura próbuje dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje po za ochroną Susanoo, ale Sasuke odrzuca ją, twierdząc, że dziewczyna nie pomoże w żaden sposób. Kakashi mówi mu, że Sakura chce przeanalizować sytuacje. Jednak Sasuke mówi, żeby się zamknął, bo nie jest lepszy od Sakury bez Sharingana. Natomiast Naruto upomina o pracy zespołowej, ale Kakashi mówi im, że Sasuke zostaje liderem drużyny 7. Uchiha mówi im, że genjutsu Madary zaczęło działać, każdy padł jego ofiarą i tylko dzięki jego Rinnegnanowi będzie można go pokonać. Gdzie indziej, pokazano kilku shinobi, którzy śnią w genjutsu. Gdy światło przestało świecieć, drużyna 7 wychodzi spod ochrony Susanoo, potwierdzając podejrzenia Czarnego Zetsu, że technika nie przepuszczała światła. Postanowił skonfrontować się z drużyną 7, ale gdy tylko szykował się na drodze stanął mu trumfujący Madara, który mówił na sobie "Zbawiciel Świata". Gdy potępił fałszywy pokój, zostaje zaatakowany przez Czarnego Zetsu powodując zaskoczenie u drużyny 7. Ujawnił, że powstał z woli Kaguyi, powodując przebiecie w piersi Uchihy, spowodował jego przemianę. Rozdział 679 Nowy początek Gdy Madara krzyczy z bólu, Sasuke i Naruto zauważyli, że cienie Madary znikają. Niemal natychmiast spore ilości czakry pęka z ziemi i leci w kierunku Uchihy. Sasuke mówi, że czakra pochodzi od ludzi znajdujący się w Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi, wyczuwając, że czakra jest jeszcze potężniejsza od Shinju. Gdy Naruto i Sasuke podejmują próbę powstrzymania Madary od spożywania czakry to w tym momencie zostają złapani przez dwa nici czakry. Czarny Zetsu mówi im, że Kaguya używała kiedyś tej techniki i nikogo nie zabiła. Wszystko po to, aby stali się jej Białym Zetsu. Niebawem ciało Madary zaczyna rosnąć ze względu na spożycie ogromnej ilości czakry. Potem Czarny Zetsu przenosi się do Madary, a Obito upada na ziemię, Kakashi patrzy na niego zmartwiony. Gdy ogromna czakra wreszcie osiada, każdy jest w szoku, ponieważ przed nimi objawiła się Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Czując obecność czakry, łapie Naruto i Sasuke, aby wyrzucić ich w ziemię. Sakura zaczęła się martwić, chce im pomóc, lecz zatrzymuje się widząc obok niej idącą Kaguyę. Kobieta używając swego Byakugana, zastanawia się, czy oni nie są jej synami lub wnukami. W końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że Hagormo Ōtsutsuki dał im techniki. Gdy Kakashi patrzy na przyjaciela, od razu pyta kobiety co jest jej celem. Kaguya mówi im, że na tej ziemi spędziła swoje pierwsze chwile i nie pozwoli na dalsze niszczenie. Na drugiej stronie okładki Gai otwiera ósmą z bram, "Bramę Śmierci", by stawić opór Madarze, który po skompletowaniu ogoniastych zdobywa moc Pustelnika Rikudō. Czy najpotężniejszy cios z repertuaru Gaia będzie w stanie przebić siłę przeciwnika? W tym samym czasie ledwie żywy Naruto spotyka Pustelnika Rikudō i... Kategoria:Tomy